Fuedal Chaos
by Shika-Ruru
Summary: Read on to the second chapter where stuff actually happens!
1. So It Begins

Here we are, First stop 'Fuedal Choas: Chapter One.' It has NO Story line at all! But it IS funny. So read it and review it please puppy eyes Thanks!!  
  
"SIT!" Smack. Everyone around the camp watched amusingly as Inuyasha was sent flying into his very frequent aqquaintence: dirt. Shika glared at Kagome and went quickly to help her beloved Inuyasha up from the crater he had created. She looked harassed and her ears were pressed flat back on her head in anger. "Stupid wench..." Shika muttered as she helped InuYasha walk back to where they had previously been standing. Kagome frowned and went to sit with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, who were talking quietly to one another. "I don't get it! What does he see in that little creature?" Kagome asked, frustrated. Sango answered her question with, "Kagome, they're both half-demons. They both have probably had the same feelings about where they belong, socially. And besides, Inuyasha's finally being somewhat nice to everyone! He's happy around her! Don't try to break them up, Kagome, please?" She finished sternly. Kagome sighed."Fine."  
  
It was getting darker, the sun was setting, and everyone was relaxing while Kagome got some food together. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground in front of Shika while she played with his hair, also chatting with Rinu, Ruru, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Shippo, while Sango helped Kagome prepare the food. "My butt hurts..." Ruru said randomly. Everyone gave her odd looks, even Sango and Kagome, who had been excluding themselves earlier. "What? It's true!" She exclaimed. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Why do I always fall for the crazy ones?" He asked. Shika shrugged and Ruru growled. "At least I wasn't trying to kill my brother over a stupid sword!" "Hey! I haven't tried to kill him all week!" Sesshoumaru said proudly, until... "What about yesterday when he called you a chicken?" Miroku asked. "And again when he called you 'Fluffy Puppy'?" Rinu piped up, and Sesshomaru's cheeks started to glow red. "And this morning when he stole some of you Ramen?" Shika questioned. "Don't forget when I scratched you." Inuyasha added quickly. "And that time-" Sango began. "OKAY OKAY! Alright I get it!!" Sesshoumaru cutting Sango off. "Fine I haven't tried to kill him for two hours, okay?" "That's right you haven't!" Ruru said, hugging him and giving him a light kiss on his still glowing cheek.  
  
After they had eaten, they had all settled around the campfire to chat with one another and warm up. Miroku was sitting next to Rinu. He turned to her and said, "Will you bear my children?" Rinu smiled. "Yes" "Really?!" Miroku asked, excitedly, nearly peeing his pants. "No." Miroku's face fell and he walked over to Shika. "Will you bear my children?" Inuyasha, who was sitting next to her, whacked Miroku around the head with an open palm. Scared and hurt, he walked over to Ruru. "Will you bear my children?" Sesshoumaru, on hearing that, used Inuyasha's brilliant idea, and smacked him around the head, too. Intensly scared and nursing the 2 lumps on his head, he returned Rinu. "Will you please bear my children?" He practically begged. "Yes." "Real- WAIT! I'm not falling for that again!!" Miroku said, folding his arms across his chest. "Aw... But I really meant it this time!" Rinu pouted. "Really?!" "No." "Hey, Miroku! Why don't you try Sango? Or maybe Kagome- or Kikyo?" Ruru asked, slyly. "NO WAY!" Inuyasha yelled. "No way what?" Shika asked, suspiciously, eyeing her boyfriend. "Um.. uh.. Nothing.." Inuyasha said, blushing slightly, "Sorry.." "Aw.. Good boy! Want a bisquit?" She said hugging him tight. He returned the favour. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he blushed a little more. Everyone laughed and before long they'd all fallen asleep. Second Chapter will be up very soon, and it's soo much better!! Promise!! :) C ya!! REVIEW!!  
  
Written by: Ruru (Shondell)  
Edited by: Shika (Jessi) 


	2. So it Continues

Here it is. 'The Second Chapter'. But unfortunately, I haven't got ANY reviews! :(:(:( So if you read this please, PLEASE review it!! Even if you think it sucks!! OK without and further ado..

It was a gorgeous, sunny day and the Inuyasha gang were walking down a dirt path through a thick forest. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping cheerfully, and not a cloud -or demon- in sight.

For the time being anyway.

"This whole area is smothered in demon smell!" Inuyasha stated, sniffing the air, as it was common for him to do. InuYasha pressed his nose to the ground and sniffed around, dog like.

"It's still near by. Be on your guard." Sesshoumaru warned, still standing making Inuyasha look like a fool. At this InuYasha growled though, the low rumble from InuYasha's throat was not meant for Sesshoumaru.

A giant, ugly, demon came crashing down through the trees onto the path just feet in front of them. It was huge, at least twenty-five feet tall and it was imensely fat. It was darkly coloured and resembled a praying mantis crossed with a fly.

"It smells awful" Shippou remarked covering his tiny nose, in disgust. This coment was unneeded though, because everyone was plugging thier noses as well.

Shika's ears were pressed back in agitation. She insantly knew they were going to have to fight. With one flick of her wrist a small blazing fire ball appeared in her hand. Another flick and it had double, tripled, quadroupled in size. Shika jumped and launched the ball at it at the demon, striking it square in the chest. It reared back and roared in pain and with a massive swipe of his leg, it threw Kagome and Miroku both into trees and they were immedeitly knocked unconscious.

"Miroku!" Rinu cried, running over to ihm. She tapped him with her own staff and he opened his eyes, and then cringed in pain. He fell back again to the large tree, and closed them again.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he ran to her fallen form. He sat on her shoulder and began coaxing her into awakening. He slapped each side of her face, licked her, and shook her. He gave Rinu a pleading look and Rinu knew what he wanted. She sprinted the 10 feet toward him and tapped Kagome. Her eyes fluttered open, and she clutched her, aparently sore, ankle.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were doing their worst to the demon. They came at it from all sides attacking with claws and advanced fighting skills. Sesshomaru avoided swipes from the demon easily, but Inuyasha wasn't quite so lucky. He had a small wound on his right arm, which was bleeding freely.

Sango, who had gone of to change when she saw the demon, emerged behind it and attacked it with her boomerang. She did some damage, though the demon didn't seem to notice or care!

Ruru decided to join the fight too, she attacked the demon with some lightening magic. The demon roared again and threw both Ruru and Inuyasha into trees.

"Damn you." Sesshoumaru said quietly, hiding his fear of Ruru's injury. He Sango and Shika were left to fight. He decided he would play the distraction while the others attacked, bellow him, yes, but he wanted to end this battle quickly.

Rinu rushed from Miroku to Ruru in seconds and tapped Ruru with her staff as well. Ruru also came back to conciousness but only for a second before the pain of bruised ribs rendered her back to only a daze. She watched the battle progress, wishing she could be fighting too.

Sango, Shika and Sesshomaru locked eyes with one another an instant before Sesshoumaru disappeared and then reappeared within seconds only feet where he had been before. Sesshoumaru did this three or more times before he had the demon's full attention. It was confused and feebly attempted to attack him. Shika and Sango attacked at once, Sango from the left with her boomerang, and Shika from the right with an icy blast, laced with flames. The demon was now confused and very near death.

As the demon staggered a few steps, Inuyasha leaped from a sitting position near the tree he was thrown into, straight for the demon, the Tetsusaiga raised above his head. He lowered and cut straight down the demons back, splitting it in two.

Miroku stood up with the aid of his staff, and walked painfully, over to Rinu, who was helping up Ruru to get up. Seeing Miroku was up, she left Ruru to stand on her own and hugged him tightly.

"Miroku! You're alright!" She said and kissed him on the cheek. Miroku said nothing, only blushed and hugged her back.

Ruru could barley stand on her own since Rinu abandoned her. Sesshomaru saw this and walked over to her, and without warning, scooped her up of the ground, knowing she would never make it on foot, on her own.

Ruru look up at Sesshomaru and whispered, "Thanks!"

Kagome was also awake and Sango was helping her stand.

"I think I'll be fine on my own, Sango!" She said with a weak smile.

Sango gave her a look that said 'if you say so..' and let her stand on her own. Kagome swagger, but was able to stay upright.  
  
After a short silence, Kagome, noticing the dead demon, punched her fist into the air and said "We did it!"

Shika, who was knelt by Inuyasha tending to his cut and bruised ribs, paused for a second to say "We?"

Kagome blushed and said, "OK you guys did it.. ". She smiled and continued "Congrats!"

After a breif pause for recooperation, the gang was walking again down the forest-surrounded path they had encountered the demon on. Rinu was helping Miroku walk, he had only attempted to grab her butt once, hence the bump on his head. Ruru was still being carried by Sesshomaru, and only protested once in a while. Inuyash had tried to stand on his own, but failed and to his 'dismay' Shika was helping him along. Kirara had on her back Kagome, who couldn't walk because of her ankle, Shippou and Sango.

After about half an hour of walking, they were being pelted with rocks from the left side of the path. The group acted quickly and dodged into the forestry to the right and crouched behind a few large trees.

"Hey! Screw off!" Ruru yelled angrily in the direction the rocks were coming from.

"Get out of here, demon scum!" a rough man's voice yelled.

"Yeah! Haven't you done enough damage here already?" yelled another.

"Look," Kagome started, kindly but firmly. "These demons are not going to hurt you! We just need a place to rest and recover! We were attacked by a great demon and-"

"We will not house demons in our village!" the first angry villager yelled.

Rinu stepped forward. "Please? We just saved, likely, all your ungrateful lives. And all we ask in return is a place to stay! Perhaps a small hut, or temple? Thats all we need!" She shouted pleedingly.

They heard hushed voices and then a man emerged from the foliage. He was short and looked old, though he was not. His hair and beared were pitch black but streaked with gray and white and his eyes were a shocking blue.

"The demons may come and heal, but they must stay in the jail." He stated firmly. "The humans will be given a hut, but if any of you," He pointed to Miroku, Rinu. Sango and Kagome. "Try to break them out, you will be thrown in as well."

"Fine." Sesshoumaru said finally, ending the conversation immedietly.

They followed the villagers into the village and then were seperated: Sesshoumaru, Ruru, Shippou, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Shika were shoved towards the jail, while Sango, Kagome, Rinu and Miroku headed to a small hut.

The hut suited the human's needs, but they worried for their demon friends. No one wanted to talk, so they silently decided that they would go to sleep, since it was getting dark. Sango and Kagome took one side of the hut and Rinu cautiously shared the other side with Miroku. They all slowly drifted into unconciousness.

On arrival to the jail they were handed over to an important looking man who shoved them all into one small cell. the decir consisted of two lumpy beds attached to the gray stone walls and a wooden table with a water basin on it, though the basin was empty.

Sesshoumaru helped Ruru on to the bed on the left side. While Shika only sat on the other bed. She looked at Inuyasha seated aginst the wall just behind her bed and Sesshoumaru against the wall beside Ruru, who was asleep already. It appeared Inuyasha and Sesshomaru wre asleep to, for they both had thier eyes closed.

"Try to get some sleep, you too." She sighed. She noticed Shippou and Kirara both looked a bit depressed. She motioned for both to come over to her and they did.

Shippou reached her first. She lifted him off the floor and hugged him tight. "I know you miss Kagome, but you must try to rest." She whispered to him. He nodded and she set him down beside her on the bed.

Then she grabbed Kirara and set the demon on her lap, and stroked it.

Kirara purred and was soon asleep. Shika set a sleeping kirara on top of her lumpy grey pillow. She laid down curled into a ball and Shippou snuggled in beside her. It was nice to have a warm body cuddle by her like that and her sleepiness soon claimed her, too.

Well.. There ya go! Fun fun.. Third Chapter will be up someday.. waiting for Shonnie to finish typing it up!! So then I can work my magic!:K MUAHAHAA cough cough Oh yes, and REVIEW OR DIE!! Hehe..

Written by: Ruru (Shondell) and Shika (Jessi) ;)


	3. Back Behind Bars

Hello 'Readers'. Welcome to Feudal Chaos! Review Damnit. And I really should have a disclaimer.. Hmm...

Disclaimer: I don't own the IY gang, including InuYahsa, unfortunatley. But I do sort of own Ruru Rinu and Shika. I am Shika. So there. HEEHEH If you wanna use those characters in any fic, ask and I'll say yes.. ;)

---

"Rinu! Rinu!"  
  
Rinu's deep purple eyes slowly fluttered open only to come face-to-face with a pint sized flea. She yelped in suprise and stood up off the ground incredibly quickly, causing Myoga to slip and fall onto the hard forest floor.  
  
"Myoga! What do you think you're doing?!" Rinu scolded the flea in a hushed voice, glaring at him. Myoga climbed back up her long silken robe to sit on her left shoulder.

"Where's Inuyasha?" He asked in his squeeky little voice, completely ignoring Rinu's previous statement. Rinu rolled her eyes.  
  
"What? Not even a 'Hello Rinu!' or 'Good Morning'? Jeez, you are too kind? Waking me up like that. Bloody insect." She quietly snapped once more, as she stuck her nose up into the early morning air.  
  
"Rinu, I beg for your forgiveness but I really need to know where Inuyasha is! Just tell me and I'll leave you alone, I promise, fleas honour." Myoga bargained. Rinu only sighed 'Fleas Honour? The hell?' She thought before sighing heavily.  
  
"He's in the jail cell along with the other demons." Rinu answered the flea, rolling her eyes. Myoga's eyes seemed ready to pop out in rage at this statement, and he almost fell off Rinu's very shoulder due to shock.  
  
"WHAT?!" He shrieked. Rinu sighed once more and shut her tired eyes.  
  
"The villagers refused to allow Inuyasha and the other demons rest here unless they were in the jail at all times. And hush, before you wake Miroku and Sango." Rinu said, and opened one eye when she recieved no respons. She blinked The flea was gone.  
  
"Myoga?... Myoga?"   
  
---  
  
Myoga hopped to the jail house as fast as he could manage. Myoga slipped easily under the jail's door and bounced around peering into empty cells, until he came across the demon's cell.

The only demon awake at this hour was Shika who looked pale and dead. She had hardly slept at all.  
  
"Myoga? Oh no.. I do not need THIS now..." Shika sighed in tired voice, quietly as so not to awake her fellow in-mates.  
  
Myoga ran into the cell, and made a 'flea'-line for Inuyasha, jumped up onto his dog-like nose, and started poking him harshly and yelling his name repeatedly, both proved to get no result. Finally, Myoga realized that this was not going to work, he jumped down to InuYasha's neck, and began to suck his delicious blood.  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha yawned as he moved his soft silver hair out of the way to to rub his painful neck.

When he felt more than just his neck, he cocked his

"MYOGA! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Inuyasha screamed, squishing the flea and awaking the other's still slumbering in the process. Ruru and Sesshoumaru had indentical looks on their faces, whilst Shippou and Kirara both seemed a little confused as to what was going on.   
  
"Inuyasha, where do you think he was?" Ruru asked, supressing a huge yawn.  
  
"You ran away again. You little pest. You should really get out of here, before I swuish you like the bug you are." Inuyasha growled, turning his nose into the air. "Feh. Stupid flea."  
  
"Jeez, Myoga, you really seem to piss Inuyasha off." Ruru added, smirkingly.  
  
Myoga was about to retort when a guard stepped in front of their cell door. He was a short man, Sesshoumaru sized him up and decided that he couldn't be taller than five feet. His hair was dark and his eyes were brown. He seemed fairly pale in the dim light provided by the one tiny window in the dingy cell. The only thing that really matter about this man was that in his hands were the jail keys.

He glared at each of the demons in turn, hatred evident in his eyes They all glared back. This went on for a couple of minutes before the guard decided to speak.  
  
"Your... human companions are ready to leave." He said slowly, unlocking and opening the thickly barred cell door. Inuyasha threw the gaurd a look of utmost hate as they stalked out of the jail. They were immediately surrounded by guards. Once out of the dark jail house they had to rub their sensitive eyes, for they needed to adjust to the seemingly harsh sunlight.

No doubt, the first thing they saw properly was indeed their human friends. Quick as a flash., Rinu had her arms wrapped around Shika and Ruru. Strange looks were exchanged between the non-hugging individuals, but this passed. They were soon on their way again, angry mob of villagers, fire, spears and all.

"Well, nice to know we're loved..." Shika muttered sarcastically.  
---  
  
They had gotten away from the village unscathed, and were once again walking down a path through the forest.

Shika was still wickedly tired. She hadn't slept a wink... But the worst of it was she kept nodding off while walking nearly collapsing twice. It had been nice to have Shippou curled up with her, but still, it hadn't helped her sleep well. She'd close her eyes, but then get the creepy feeling she was being watched. Shika had opened her eyes many times, and scanned the cramped cell to find InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Ruru, Shippou and Kirara all seemingly asleep. It really gave her the creeps. She'd wished InuYasha was awake, so she could ask him if he got the same feeling...

When she finally did actually fall, recluctantly, asleep, she woke not three minutes later by Inuyasha yelling.

InuYasha had barely slept either... Unknowingly, he had the same feeling of being watched. He pretended to be asleep, but the feeling was getting to him.

Little did the half demons know, they were getting this feeling from each other.

The night spent in the hut, with the humans had certainly been more eventful. Rinu had problems getting to sleep, but not because she had someone watching her but because the lercherous monk had been trying to make it to second all night. Miroku hadd earned quite the crop of lumps. Sango had slept well, despite Kagome's snoring.

"Rinu...?" Ruru asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes?" Rinu asked, curious as to why Ruru sounded so nervous.  
  
"Isn't this they way back to our old village...?" Ruru finished, rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
Rinu stopped suddenly as she realized that the cat youkai was right. Damn.

She ran up to Inuyasha, who was leading the way, Shika and Sango close on his heels.

Rinu took a deep breath. "InuYasha we CAN NOT go this way."

"We can and we will." InuYasha said, not even looking at her.

"NO! No we can't!" Rinu pleaded, knowing this may nt get her very far.

"What's wrong with going this way Rinu?" Sango piped up, wprried by Rinu's plee.

"What could be wrong? It's just another village." Kagome said, and continued with a sigh, " Not like we haven't been to about a hundred million of them before."

Ruru grabbed her Rinu's arm and pulled her along.

"C'mon, Rinu!" Ruru told her friend as they continued along.

Rinu dug her heels into the ground, halting the group once more.  
  
"IT WON'T! You and I both know what happened there!" she exclaimed, near tears. Ruru sighed.  
  
"Yes, I do, and so does Shika! C'mon, just... don't worry about it!" Ruru bargained. "Wouldn't it be nice to see your friends and family again? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you."

Though she knew the village wasn't exactly happy with her, after what had gone on. Evne though she had done nothing wrong. She figured that bring a hord of demons into town, along with an incredibly indecent monk, wouldn't make them any happier. Not at all.  
  
"Well... Alright. Fine." Rinu finally gave in, knowing InuYasha would not.

---  
  
"This sucks." Shika said, as she sat on yet another lumpy jail bed.

They had entered the village to angry shouts from 'Loving Fans' of Rinu. The pals of course, knew exactly why.

After Ruru and Shika's parents were killed by demon slayers, puppets of Naraku, they had all grown up together in the forest aroun the village. The cat demon and cat hanyou roughed it ,while Rinu brought them food and other essentials. They were fast friends and always hung out and talked. Rinu had helped both of them come to terms about thier parents' demise, for the exception of the occasional death threat for Naraku.  
  
Immediately upon passing the rustic village temple, the head priest recognized Rinu. Bad. He had waves of gaurds sent at them and even Sesshomaru had no time to react.

When theyarrived, grudingly, at the jail, they were divided into two separate cells. Kagome and Sango readily stalked into one cell while Shika, Rinu, and Ruru slowly sauntered into the other. Miroku followed Rinu while Shippou and Kirara walked into Kagome and Sango's cell.  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru began to stalk past the guard into the cell containing the cat demons and religious types. To their dismay they were shoved towards the cell already containing Kagome, Sango, Kirara and Shippou.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha snapped angrilly at the guard, hand resting on the handle on the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Get in there." The guard snapped back firmly. A low rumble escaped Inuyasha's throat.   
  
"Hell no." He said through clenched teeth. His hand itching to whip out the Tetsusaiga and slash this insolent guard in half.  
The guard shoved Inuyasha again , this time into a vacant corner. Taking this advantage Sesshomaru inoccently slipped into the cell he was headed towards before. Ruru grinned as he entered and squashed her desire to hug him.In the corner, the guard pinned Inu and leaned in close to his sneering face.

The guard whispered, "I saw you looking at that cute girl. What was her name again? Shika.. I kinda like her.. I think maybe I'll sneak into her cell later."

Using uktra sensitive senses, Ruru, Shika and Sesshomaru had heard. Ruru and Sesshomaru knew he had gone too far. Shika's draw dropped and her face moulded domewhere between flattery and disgust.

Sesshomaru and Ruru's theories proved correct.

'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!' InuYahsa screamed and slashed at the guard.

InuYasha glared around at the other gaurds, his eyes daring them to try to stop him next.

With no more stalling from ignorant gaurds, Inu stalked into his desired cell and placed himself to the left of Shika, sitting on the bed. After a few more threatening glances from InuYasha, and both cells were locked tight.

In the next cell Sango and Kagome looked wildly suprised about InuYasha's actions.

Kagome's shock turned to fury, and the inevitable came.

"INUYASHA ARE YOU TRYING TO GT US ALL KILLED? I DON'T THINK THE REST OF THE VILLAGE WILL APPRECIATE LOSING SOME CRUCIAL PIECE OF LAW ENFORCEMENT! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT..."

---  
  
Everyone slept uneasily.

Sango and Kagome barley talked at all, they merely chose a bed and laid down, backs toward each other.

Sango was at peace, but she wasn't tired at all, for whatever reason. Possibly because sleeping in a jail cell wasn't on her list of priorities.

Kagome was still furious at InuYasha... Nothing new. She fumed to herself for quite a while about what a jerk InuYasha was, but finally nodded off, Shippou at her side.

Inuyasha and Seshoumaru slept against the cold walls again.

Miroku and Rinu shared a bunk, but one thing differed tonight, Miroku wasn't being even one bit perverted. When thy crawled up on the bed, Rinu laid down, facing the wall and Miroku just laid beside her. 'He must've learned his lesson.' Rinu thought, smiling bout the previous night's antics.

Shika had insisted Ruru was still injured, and gave up the lumpy bed on the right. Ruru laid there alone thinking about how crappy it was to be in some jail for the second night in a row. Twas cold and the night air nipped through every minuscule hole in her thin blanket. She shivered.

Shika still had nowhere to sleep. Not on Rinu and Miroku's bed, no room, plus it was Miroku. You never know what he'll try. With Ruru? No that would just be weird. With a sigh of defeat Shika found a patch of dirt showered in moonlight and curled herself up into a ball for warmth. She was between InuYasha and Sesshomaru, near the wall, closer to Inu. Shika shivered feverishly.

InuYasha, had been watching her struggle to fall asleep. Shika paused in her troubles, to look at InuYasha who was watching her looking vaguely amused.

With a sigh he motioned for her to come closer, near him. After all, he could let her sleep like that. Cold and uncomfortable. What kind of gentleman would he be then?

Shika pulled herself towards him and slowly and cautiously curled back into a ball next to him, his calf against her back. He was warm. She sighed, involuntarily and slowly fell asleep, smiling. This was surprisingly more comfy than the lumpy bed she had slept on the night before.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He had felt something. Not pleasant. He knew what it was. Ruru, she had shivered, and he had literally felt it. Strange. He blinked once and Ruru, shivered again. So did Sesshomaru.

He would never get to sleep, shvering every five seconds, so reluctantly, Sesshomaru walked carefully, avoiding Shika's legs. Wait? Shika was curled up with his idiot brother. What was going on here? He shook it off and continued towards Ruru.  
  
Ruru felt a warm body next to her and Sesshoumaru's scent drafted towards her. She smiled and snuggled closer in towards his chest.

Well. Wasn't that a blast? Of course. Well, next chapter shortly.. Sorry for your inconvenience if you are not enjoying the 'romance' parts... But the Taisho brothers did have logical reasons for their actions, so don't get too mad.  
  
Written by: Ruru AND Shika


End file.
